Suppressed Memories
by Sweet303
Summary: With Edward gone  New Moon status , Victoria seeking revenge, and a new Guard of the Volturi with the power to erase memories and replace them with whatever he likes...
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, I'm more of a reader than a writer, but I still have ideas popping into my head, hence my weak attempts at writing. Also because I'm a reader over a writer I'd love it if some took my ideas and ran with them, I'd much rather read them than write them. So if you decide you like this idea or any of mine and want to write them, please tell me so I can read them : ) Anyways…. Onward to the story.**

**We all know Stephanie Meyer owns twilight, blah and such. **

_Chapter 1_

_Important – Bella's POV and both of Victoria's POV are not placed in the same time. Bella's POV is maybe a day or two ahead of both of Victoria's. Sorry if that's confusing._

Victoria's POV (We all know who she is, right?)

My love, my protector, my only real companion for the past century, gone! So quickly vanquished and forgotten from this earth as if he never existed, leaving me filled with so great a pain and anger I never knew could exist. All of this because on vampire and his pet! He took my mate from me and I will make him feel the same pain as I and more… I don't care what Ghendi (A/N: spelling?) says; an eye for an eye works just fine for me! I see it as the only way to satisfy my anger and possibly calm my pain. With this in mind I walked up to the clerk behind the counter, she was young, maybe mid-twenties with her brunette roots showing through her fake blond and side bangs that seem so popular at this time. Just by the way she was looking at me I could tell she was instantly jealous and intimidated by me, the later more prevalent. Sliding my aviators on, I may enjoy her fear but I needed her to cooperate with me and I didn't think blood like eyes would help. I leaned casually onto the counter, hoping the common position would relax her.

"One ticket for the earliest flight to Italy, please."

Bella's POV

I looked out the window onto the rain beaten forest without really seeing any of it, I never saw much lately. I only felt, and all I could feel was pain, lose, and depression. Amazingly I wasn't dead yet, the pain hasn't overtaken me and I haven't killed myself. Wishing to die but unwilling to cause even a fraction of the pain I was feeling upon others, Charlie didn't have much, I'm not sure how he'd react to losing the little he had. So I continued living without really living, going through the daily motions without noticing or feeling any change in emotion from the constant pain and lose. I have never been a suicidal person, but in the past few months I've thought of killing myself so often I'm surprised I haven't died from the mere bombardment of my deadly thoughts… I was a zombie and nothing more, nothing without my love. It's strange how you could live life just fine without something (like life in Phoenix; before meeting my second family) but once you have found it or someone; it's suddenly impossible to live without. I could only pray my life wouldn't be a long one and that no one would miss and grieve me to much when I was gone. So gone was I, I didn't flinch or acknowledge the presence behind me when I felt a stony hand press coolly onto me shoulder. Although I knew it was probably Victoria behind me, I wasn't afraid; I welcomed the answer to my prayers.

VPOV

I walked in to the immaculate (amazingly so, considering what went on in here) throne room; a Volturi guard on either side of me, hearing the dull resounding thud of the huge granite doors shutting behind us. I hadn't called ahead to make an appointment, a deadly mistake I only realized once I was here, you don't think to far ahead when morning a mate. Aro rose gracefully and glided towards me, the other two remained seated, Caius looking moderately curious and angry, Marcus looking as if we had done this many times before and it was growing exceedingly tiring; in all reality this was my first time amongst our royalty. Remembering my dangerous situation; I kneeled and bowed my head, looking up through my hair to see Aro seemingly pleased by this action.

"Rise my child." Aro spoke, looking rather like a welcoming host; happy to have guest, rather than the man who could kill me with one word to his guard that he was. "Although I am distraught by the unexpected aspect of this situation; I am quite curious as to what has brought you here unannounced. What is your name young one?"

I had to bite back a growl at the indignation of being spoken to like a child, "Victoria."

"And why are you here Victoria?"

I spoke as politely as possibly, suddenly nervous of how he'd react. "I have some information, although unpleasant; I thought you may be interested in."

He rose one brow, "Oh?" Caius sat straighter and Marcus eyed me curiously.

"I know of a coven that has knowingly broken one of your laws and has put us all endanger."

"You were right to come." He reached out for my hand. "If I may?"

Smiling, I placed my hand in his deceivingly fragile looking one, knowing this would be the end to the Cullen's and their pet. I knew; the best way to make Edward suffer would be to put an end his human and family, killing all those he loved.

**I didn't describe how anyone looked because I figured we all know so… yeah. Anyways, thanks for reading, if you have any recommendations please tell me. Hope you like it so far. : )**


	2. Chapter 2

**I haven't updated this story in a long while, I usually end up writing my other story because there's more demand. Sorry to the few who took interest in this story, I will try to update more often and write longer chapters. : ) **

**So finally: Chapter 2**

**Hope you enjoy.**

**Chapter 2**

BPOV

"Isabella." Cool breath fanned across my ear, deep, rugged, and, of course, enticing as all vampiric voices are. Although it was most obviously a vampire behind me; it was one that I did not recognize. I felt something I haven't felt in months, something that got me into this whole mess in the first place- curiosity.

The man, vampire, came around to the front of my chair when I didn't respond, placing his hands on each armrest, caging me in with his muscular arms. He had golden curls framing his face as a halo, a chiseled jaw, fine cut red lips and long eyelashes that girls always want and guys always seem to get. Bright red eyes bore into mine as he bent down from his six foot something height to get my attention. I stared back blankly, numb. I was ready to leave this world if he wished it, and even if I did wish to stay I had no energy to fight death. Not that I could in this case.

His expression shifted from hard curiosity to a softer sympathy. "You poor girl," he pushed a strand of limp hair behind my ear gently; "it shows you have been dealt a great deal of pain. It'll all go away soon." He lifted me from my chair softly and held me like a child against his chest and crouched on the ledge of my widow. "Before then, unfortunately, Aro has some questions for you." If anything could get my attention it was that, if this royalty was planning to hurt my… once upon a time family, I wasn't going to tell them anything. Not that I knew where they were anyway.

A cold thumb wiped across my cheek, "Don't cry my sweet girl." I hadn't realized I was, thoughts of them generally ended in my tears though. I was just to numb to feel the tears trailing down my face anymore. "I don't know what caused you this pain, but when I found out who hurt such a delicate creature, I'll be sure they won't be able to do it again."

His words alarmed me but I was fighting a losing battle with sleep and apparently he noticed this. "Sleep now sweet girl."

(Several hours later)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I woke to almost imperceptible movement of the vampire walking as he carried me, "Sleep well sweet girl?" he brushed my hair from my face, using only one hand to hold me for a moment, looking down at me with a tender expression that I didn't understand.

We were inside a long hall with walls of stone and many beautiful, detailed paintings and tapestries but no windows, finely wrought candelabras attached to the wall holding tall red candles provided the only light.

I surveyed all this elaborate decoration expressionless but he still announced our location with enthusiasm, "Welcome to Voltura!"

I knew where we were but I wasn't frightened at all, they only thing I was doing was trying to fight off the growing pain from all the reminders of my once second family. We approached large intimidating marble doors; he gently set me on my feet and straightened my clothes for me, since I had no inclination to do it myself.

"Come sweet girl, its time to answer Master Aro's questions." He took my hand and used his free hand to push open the enormous granite doors as if they weighed no more that a feather, and lead me inside.

"My Lord." The vampire dipped his head respectfully towards three men all on elegant raised thrones, the vampire in the middle stood. I recognized them from the painting my love had shown me.

"Ah, Gabriel," so that's the caring vampire's name, why I took note of it, I don't know, "I see you were successful." I recalled the middle vampire to be Aro, also telling from the way he took charge and got up to greet us. He had long white hair, striking red eyes, and looked fragile and fatherly, but I knew better. Aro turned to me, smiling as if this was all a pleasant surprise, "Isabella, a pleasure to finally meet the lady of the hour. Oh! Where are my manners? I am Aro, one of three kings of the Volturi." He reached out a hand to shake and I robotically placed my hand in his. He had a triumphant hundred watt smile, apparently happy I accepted the gesture, which quickly turned into one of confusion mixed with aw. He held my hand for a moment longer before exclaiming, "Well!" everyone in the room, including one of the other two enthroned men that had looked increasingly bored this whole time, sat or stood up a little straighter. "It seems her mind is blank to me! A human with such talent! My dear! You are very unique indeed!" Aro smiled at me before turning his attention to his brothers. "Marcus! Caius! What do you make of this?"

The one I believed to be Caius spoke angrily, "The red head did not mention this." At the mention of Victoria my jaw clenched, Gabriel looked down at me and brushed my hair comfortingly down to my waist before once again standing at attention.

"Ah yes," Aro looked into my eyes, "bring in Victoria." It was only a few second before a small vampire, deceivingly looking about twelve, came in with Victoria at her side. Victoria's eyes immediately flashed to my face, her expression enraged.

VPOV

"Thank you Jane, come forward Victoria."

I did, "What is she doing alive still?"

"You _will_ watch your tone!" Caius snapped.

"You will also remember," Aro spoke calmly but with a hard edge, "that at the moment we are ignoring you illegal thoughts." I glared at that pathetic human, how _hell_ does she always manage to stay alive?

"We already told you we would take care of the Cullens." Caius spoke impatiently, "You will show the respect that you must."

That wasn't good enough! The girl was also part in James destruction and she will suffer accordingly! "Not only them! You can not leave the girl aliv-"

Words suddenly burst forth from the intolerable human as if the meaning of their conversation had finally reached her. Her voice rough from lack of use,

"_No!_" All eyes snapped to her direction. "Please. She" she pointed a finger scrawny finger at me, voice shaking with apparent passion, "she, is the one who is causing unnecessary problems!"

I smiled and looked at the small thing smugly, "_I_ was not the one who broke the law."

"She has a point." Aro said, sound defeated and sad that I was correct, this made me recall I had heard he was once friends with Carlisle.

"I am not even with them anymore!" She cried, tears running freely down her face, she was freaking. "They left me… and I have told no one!" If they left, she cares so much _why_…? She turned her eyes beseechingly directly at Aro, "You know! You know Carlisle would never put your race in danger! He would never put anyone in danger or purposely upset you!" She had stumbled across his name, as if to say any of their names was painful.

Caius spoke, no understanding in his eyes, "We must uphold the law, we must-"

"No!" She cried out, they weren't listening, I couldn't help but smile, "Kill me and be happy with that! Please! Please… Just let them be… with me gone there is no problem, right?" She was becoming hysterical. Aro began to turn away; the stupid girl lurched forward and grabbed his hand, "Please!" Aro froze, I was just waiting for him to rebuke her, backhand her, something, but he seemed to be concentrating on something with a faraway look in his eyes. She continued to plead on her knees, still grasping his hand, barely above a whisper, shaking, tears streaming down her face. I knew he'd hear her anyway, "Please, please, please…"

Aro finally turned to her, seeming to return to himself. A sad understanding look on his face, "So much love… My child…" he kneeled down to her level, cupping her face in his icy hands, "the pain you have endured… its…" he paused seeming to look for the right words before giving up and smiling instead, "no more. I will take it from you." What. The. Hell? He stood up, helping her stand with him, keeping an arm around her shoulders. "It seems extreme emotion opens her mind to me…."

Everyone stared at them with curiosity, except for me, I only felt burning hate for the deceiving young woman. She stood pitifully hiccupping next to Aro; unable to completely stop crying.

"And?" Caius said impatiently. I had hopes for Caius, it was said he was cruel and heartless, hopefully he'd stand to rid this earth of the vile creature Isabella was.

"I've decided this girl is to suffer no more." I figured that was her death sentence, I smiled, my first real smile since James' death, _finally_. I saw the guard, Gabriel I believe; stiffen from the corner of my eye. "And that she can be of some use to us." Aro finished smiling, he seemed happy to have caught everyone off guard.

I exploded, I couldn't help it, this was outrageous, "What? You can't do this! You said she would die!"

"And I've changed my mind!" Aro snapped sternly.

"I don't want eternity." she spoke up as his words sunk in, "Eternity means nothing without him… nothing but an eternity of pain." her voice cracked. Stupid and ungrateful… _lovely_.

Aro turned to face her, once again cupping her face, "But it won't be so, you'll have a new family, your pain will be erased." He looked over her shoulder to the guard Gabriel and nodded. He was insane if he thought I would allow this to happen.

"No!" I shrieked/growled, before pouncing towards the despicable girl. The guard caught me before my feet had the chance to reach ground again. "No!" I fought, bit, growled, spat.

"Take her away!" Aro shouted.

"I'm tired of her disobedience! Be gone with her!" Caius added.

I screamed and fought and hissed and growled, but I was over powered and quickly taken from the room. How could this have happened! It wasn't supposed to be like this! She was supposed to die! The Cullen's were supposed to suffer from this knowledge and then quickly follow in her path! NO!

BPOV

Aro readjusted his regal robes once Victoria was out of sight and addressed Gabriel, "You know what you must do, Demetri take Isabella to be changed. She will be an excellent addition to our guard."

"And the Cullens?" I asked, if this was my fate I could at least make sure theirs was safe.

"They are safe." Aro said.

"What?" Caius said sharply.

"We will work it out, patience brother." He looked at Gabriel and the large man he introduced as Demetri, "Do as I have ordered."

I knew I wouldn't stand a chance resisting, so I cried silently as I was lead from the throne room.

Gabriel's POV

I allowed Demetri to walk ahead of me, leading the weeping Isabella from the room. I waited till I was sure Isabella wouldn't be able to hear and turned around curious, hoping I could get Aro to explain all that has happened to this fragile beautiful girl. I felt insanely protective of her and had no idea why. I shook off the uncomfortable feeling and walked back to kneel at Aro's throne.

"My lord?"

Aro smiled down at me and motioned for me to stand up, "Yes my boy?" he refereed to everyone on the guard as if the were children he was fond of, ignoring the fact he would have any of us killed without a second thought if we even suggested disobedience. "Oh do stand up, I'm to tired to deal with all the formalities at the moment." He smiled wider, not doubt at the fact it was impossible for vampires to get tired.

I stood and bowed my head respectfully, "My lord."

"Let me see what's on your mind." He held out a hand, seeming to fight the urge to say 'literally, let me see.'

I placed my hand in his bony one, used to this by now.

"Ah yes," he said after he opened his eyes and released my hand, "I had noticed you seemed to have taken an interest in her." He looked at me appraisingly, as if not quite certain what to make of my 'interest,' as he put it. "Well, you will be the one to remove her memories, as you are the only one that can. You may take a closer look as you do so, although it will only make you angry I'm sure. The pain of the change should make enough of a distraction to her that you'll be able to get through her shield easily enough I'm sure"

"Yes my lord."

I turned and began to walk from the throne room when his attention demanding voice stopped me, "I want her to remember nothing of her human life, nothing at all, and most importantly not even an inkling of the Cullens. Give her the impression that she has been here for as long as she can remember. The idea that I found her dying somewhere not to far from the city and changed her out of compassion. I will be…" he smiled, "almost like a father to her. We will become her new family."

"Yes my lord." I was eager to leave, to see her again, and to know why she is as shattered as she is.

"Go now my boy!" he ordered, waving his hands toward the door, always enthusiastic. "Do as you have been commanded!"

I left, off to find Isabella, off to see… and_ take_ her memories.

**I am really not happy with this chapter but no matter how many times I go over it I just can't seem to get it right and I haven't updated this story in so long that I've just decided to cave and post it as it is. I'm hoping the next chapters will be easier to write. **

**And for those of you who didn't quite get it, Gabriel can almost erase memories, it's more like he pushes them so far from you consciousness you don't even know you have them. He can look at the memories as he does this, so he is soon going to know everything that Bella has been through.**

**Anywho, despite this chapters lacking I hope you enjoyed anyway. Tell me what you think or any ideas on how I can improve.**


End file.
